


The Tower called Ascendia

by MrsMendes19



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, TRIGGERWARNING-MEDICATION USE, TRIGGERWARNING-SEIZURES
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:05:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27020140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMendes19/pseuds/MrsMendes19
Summary: Ever since the world came to an end, it was up to Emily and her small group of survivors to make their way to the tower.What will they encounter on their way?Will they make it to the Tower?Read on to find out!
Relationships: Rowan/Emily
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

It was the end of the world, all of civilization had died, all that was left were two teams, both fighting for survival. The only way to survive was to get to the tower, the tower called Ascendia.

I had managed to survive after a group took me in as their own. It was a hard journey, barely surviving due to the lack of food or water. The shopping malls had been stripped bare by the people trying to survive, but all of them were dead by now. The food had been contaminated by an unknown agent, so has the water. The only way to survive was to find bottled water, but that became rarer day by day. We were barely getting by when we stumbled across another mall, filled with countless bottles of water and cans of food. We ravaged through the store, tearing open the cans and consuming them. It felt so good to get food into us, we didn’t know if this food was contaminated or not, we would find out in a few days, but all that mattered now was feeding our hunger and thirst. 

We packed a few bags full of supplies and started to head out of the mall when we heard multiple voices coming our way. We quickly hid and listened to the voices, who were quickly approaching the mall. I heard a conversation between two men.  
“Dude look, a mall!”  
“I don’t know about it, the food might be contaminated.”  
“Who cares?! We haven’t eaten anything for two weeks.”  
I tried to figure out how many people there were, I estimated that there were about 6 or 7 people travelling in that group. Once we were sure the group was inside, we made a run to our hideout. We were making good progress but when one of our members tripped, I looked back to see the second group gaining on us. I made the decision to leave our member behind, to save myself. We continued to run until we got back to our hideout, we quickly ran inside and locked the doors. The second group started banging on the sides of the hideout, trying to figure a way inside. Our hideout had been safe for now, but if the other group gets in, there is no telling of what might happen. Our small group huddled together and waited for the banging to stop. As the banging stopped, and the voices became quieter as the group left, we began to check if they had managed to find a weak spot in the hideout. We checked everywhere but the group hadn’t been able to penetrate our hideout. Once we were sure the group had left, we unpacked our supplies and settled down for the evening.


	2. Chapter 2

As evening drew closer, it started to become colder. I pull my jumper closer around my body to keep warm, but it wasn’t helping. I looked over and notice that William was looking over at me, I smile at him before looking back down at the book in my hands. I see movement from my peripheral vision and see William sit down next to me with a blanket in his hands.  
“Hey Will.”  
“Hey Em, you’re shivering. Come here.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Of course. You don’t want to catch pneumonia, do you?”  
“No, I guess not.”  
“Then come here.”  
I was hesitant at first but I needed warmth, and I wasn’t going to refuse it. I put the book down and lay down next to William, who places the blanket over us.  
“Thank you, Will.”  
“Don’t mention it. We need to keep warm one way or another.”  
“I guess you’re right.”  
I shiver again before Will places an arm around me and pulls me closer to his body.  
“Better?”  
I nod, taking in the warmth that was radiating from his body. I never understood the fact that guys are always warmer than women, but I wasn’t going to push anyone away who was trying to offer warmth. As I warm up, I began to fall asleep. My eyes closed and it wasn’t long before I was asleep.  
The following day, I open my eyes and notice that I was still in William’s arms. I quickly sit up, waking Will up.  
“Hey, is everything okay?”  
“Yeah, I’m fine.”  
I get up and run a hand through my hair before making my way to the rest of the group.  
“Everyone, wake up. We need to get going if we want to make it to Ascendia.”  
I look over at Will before starting to pack my things.  
After everything was packed, we begin to move out. We needed to get to the tower, it was our only way to survive. We make our way through the streets, stopping every now and then to go into store to see if we could salvage anything. We were stopped suddenly when the group that we had encountered the day before crosses our path. We stopped dead in our tracks as the group walked towards us. We got ready to run in case things turned ugly. A man walked towards us with his hands raised.  
“Please, don’t run. We don’t want to cause trouble. All that we want, is your backpacks.”  
I scoff before answering.  
“We could say the same thing to you. We need our backpacks just as much as you need yours.”  
“That might be true, but I am only going to ask one more time. Give us your backpacks!”  
“And I say no!”  
“You don’t want to get me angry, do as I say!”  
“We are not giving you our backpacks.”  
“If you don’t cooperate, I don’t have a choice but to attack.”  
“You don’t want to do that. Now is not the time to fight, we need to survive and the only way to do that is to get to that tower.”  
The man straightens up.  
“You’re going to Ascendia?”  
“We were before you stopped us.”  
“We are trying to make our own way there as well. I’ll make you a deal, we come together as a group, no fighting and no stealing from each other, what do you say?”  
I was about to speak when Vivian intervened.  
“How do we know that you won’t steal from us while we are asleep?”  
“If you don’t trust us, you can keep someone on guard. I’m only suggesting a way that we both get what we want.”  
I place a hand on Vivian’s arm before nodding to her. I drop my hand and look back over to the man in front of me.  
“Alright, I accept your deal. If you make one wrong more, we will kill all of you.”  
“We will cooperate, like I said, we all want the same goal.”  
“It’s settled them. Let’s move.”  
Our group walks past the man and stops in front of his group.  
“You are with us now, but you all have been warned, one wrong move and you will pay.”  
The group is confused as to why they are with us, but once the man, whos name was Alex, explained to them what we had talked about, they were quick to follow us.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #### TRIGGER WARNING -- SEIZURES ###

We continued walking until the sun started to set. We needed to find a place to stay for the night, and Alex might have the perfect spot. Alex and his team had set up multiple hideouts throughout town, and we were getting close to one. We found the hideout and settled down for the night. I was unpacking my things when I saw one of Alex’s team collapse to the floor, I quickly run over and help me.  
“Hey, are you okay?”  
“Yeah, I’m fine.”  
“You don’t look fine, you looked like you had a bad fall.”  
“That happens sometimes. Hand me my bag.”  
I look over and pick up the bag closes to us and hand it to him.  
“I’m Rowan by the way. What’s your name?”  
“I’m Emily.”  
“It’s nice to meet you.”  
I look down and see that he is struggling to open the bag, due to his hands shaking.  
“Here, let me help you. What am I looking for?”  
“A small bottle of pills.”  
I take the bag from him and look though it. I find the small bottle of pills, but it was empty.  
“It’s empty.”  
“That’s not good. I need those pills to survive.”  
“What kind of pills were they?”  
“They help with the shaking and helps me keep it in check.”  
“Then we need to get you more pills ASAP.”  
Rowan nods before his hands begin to shake harder and he collapses onto the floor in a fit. He starts frothing at the mouth and his muscles tense up.  
“Help! I need some help here!”  
I look around and see several members of his group come running up to us.  
“Where are his pills?! He needs them!”  
“It’s empty. There are no more. What do we do?”  
She bends down and takes one of Rowan’s shirts before wiping his face and placing the shirt under his head.  
“We just need to monitor him. There is nothing we can really do until we get him more pills. Are you able to stay with him?”  
“Yeah, of course.”  
“We should be back soon, hopefully we find him those pills.”  
She picks up the small bottle and straightens up. She quickly talks to other members of the group before they follow her out of the hideout. I look down at Rowan, who was slowly coming out of his fit. I look through the bag and take out a small handkerchief and wiping his face. I run my hand over his arm, and notice that his muscles are begging to relax, which is a good start. I see Rowan looking up at me.  
“It’s okay, you’re safe. I’m here. I’m not going anywhere.”  
I fold the handkerchief and wipe his forehead, that was beaded with sweat. I run my hand over his face in a calming manner and smile down at him. When Rowan fully came out of his fit, I help him sit up. I grab the bottle of water from the bag and give him small sips of water, to hydrate him again.  
He looks at me and slightly smiles.  
“Thank you for helping me.”  
“No worries. Now I see why you need the medication.”  
“The sooner the better, it’s been a while since I had a fit like that. I’m sorry you had to see that.”  
“Thanks. I’m always glad to help, whenever you need it. We are a team now.”  
I look over at the door when it opened and see that the people have returned. The same woman comes up to us.  
“Luckily, we found some medication, let’s hope it works.”  
She hands the bottle to Rowan, who takes two pills. I look up at her before holding out my hand.  
“I’m Emily by the way.”  
“I’m Kyra, nice to meet you. Thank you for staying with him, must have been scary for you.”  
“My brother had seizures like that. He died a year ago.”  
“I’m sorry to hear that. Rowan, you should get some sleep.”  
I give Rowan a smile before getting up and dusting off my pants. I was about to leave when Rowan stopped me.  
“Emily, thanks again.”  
“Get some sleep, Rowan. We will talk in the morning.”  
“Emily?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Could you stay with me?”  
“Rowan, I don’t think I should. I should get back to my group. Goodnight.”  
I give him a smile before walking back to my group and making myself comfortable, as much as I could, and covering myself with a thin blanket. I turn around and close my eyes before falling asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

We wake up in the morning and pack up our things before heading out to make our way to Ascendia. We step out of the hideout and continue to make our way to Ascendia. I could see the tower from where we were, so we should get there by nightfall, if we make good progress. We walk for hours and, just like my predictions, we made it to the tower just as the sun set.  
“We made it guys, welcome to Ascendia!”  
I lift my arms and spin in a circle, taking in the beauty of Ascendia.  
We make our way to the top of the tower, stopping along the way when we pass a room filled with water bottles and food. We enter the room and started eating and drinking as much as we could. We hadn’t eaten for a few days so we were hungry. Once our bellies were full, and our thirst was quenched, we continued to make our way to the top. We stop at another room that was filled with different types of pills and medication, we didn’t have to go out anymore to get the pills that Rowan needed.  
We arrive at the top and we finally had a sense of accomplishment. We had made it Ascendia and there was plenty of food and water for all of us. We didn’t have to leave this place ever again, this was our end goal. 

I stand at the window and look over the barren wasteland that I had once called home. There was nothing left, all the building have been reduced to rubble and the streets were littered with cars and rubbish. I look over at the group, all chatting among themselves, and smile. I couldn’t believe that we had made it to Ascendia. I see Rowan stand up and make his way over to me.  
“Hey Rowan.”  
“Hey, isn’t this place amazing?”  
“It sure is. I can’t believe that we made it. It’s been quite a journey.”  
“It really has. How are you feeling?”  
“I’m okay. I’m glad we have that room filled with medication.”  
“So am I. You can keep your seizures at bay, or at least control them.”  
“Yeah, most definitely. Emily, can I confess something?”  
“Of course.”  
“I know this might sound strange, but I have to tell you. When I saw you looking down at me as I was coming out of my fit, I thought that you were the prettiest girl on earth. I was glad that it was you who I woke up to.”  
“Aww, that’s so sweet. Thanks Rowan.”  
“This is why I want to ask you to be my girlfriend.”  
“Rowan, I don’t know what to say…”  
“Yes would be a good place to start.”  
“Okay yes, I will be your girlfriend!”  
I smile and jump into his arm, wrapping my legs around his waist as his hands take my face and pull me into a kiss. I could hear the whole group cheering and clapping. I open my mouth in shock.  
“They knew that you were going to ask?!”  
“Of course! I needed to know if I should ask or not. Don’t worry , they all gave me the thumbs up.”  
I give him a gently smack on the shoulder before kissing him again. He places me back down on the ground before we make our way back to the group.

The End


End file.
